


Rozdział 3: Fala (II)

by nihilisten



Series: Jezioro Strachu [4]
Category: KING Stephen - Works, Needful Things - Stephen King, The Sun Dog - Stephen King
Genre: Castle Rock, Gen, Horror, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Jezioro nie śpi.





	

Kevin Delevan wiódł spokojne i raczej udane życie.

Rzecz jasna mało który nastolatek jest szczęśliwy u szczytu okresu dojrzewania, ale w ciągu prawie piętnastu lat życia Kevina nie spotkało nic szczególnie nieprzyjemnego, więc nie narzekał. Miał szczęśliwą rodzinę (nawet jeśli młodsza siostra Meg bywała irytująca), był lubiany w szkole, dobrze się uczył, a na Gwiazdki i urodziny zazwyczaj dostawał dokładnie to, o czym na chwilę obecną najbardziej marzył. Jako dojrzały, uprzejmy i dobrze wychowany chłopiec nie porównywał się do innych, lecz jeśli już czasem mu się zdarzało, zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że naprawdę ma prawie wszystko, czego młody człowiek może potrzebować.

Prawie.

Jeżeli już mówimy o mankamentach, jak każdemu nastolatkowi, Kevinowi dokuczało coś, czego nie sposób się pozbyć: rutyna.

Kevin miał nadzwyczaj łagodne jak na swój wiek usposobienie i przyjmował los takim, jaki jest, ale czasami – tylko czasami – marzyło mu się Coś Niezwykłego. Coś, co przerwałoby nudny cykl szkoła-znajomi-dom; co wprowadziłoby jakiś dreszczyk emocji do jego udanego, lecz zupełnie przewidywalnego życia. Nadrabiał te braki, wolnym czasie zaczytując się w westernach i powieściach o kosmitach, a przed snem marząc, że spotyka go coś podobnego – lecz były to tylko marzenia.

Choć doskonale świadom nierealności tych fantazji, Kevin nie zamierzał jednak z nich zrezygnować, nawet jeśli według rodziców był już „dużym chłopcem, który powinien twardo stąpać po ziemi”. Według niego odrobina wyobraźni nie przeszkadzała rozsądkowi, a nawet szła w nim w parze. Między innymi z tego powodu Kevin miał nie tylko bujną wyobraźnię, ale też coś w rodzaju szerszego spojrzenia na świat.

Dlatego kiedy czwartego kwietnia w środę stał się świadkiem niewytłumaczalnej sytuacji, nie był specjalnie zaskoczony.

* * *

Mimo że Kevin miał nadzwyczaj udane jak na nastolatka życie, nie było ono oczywiście pozbawione zwyczajnych, codziennych problemów. Akurat tego dnia pokłócił się w szkole z kumplem, czego rezultatem były problemy z wyborem drużyny na wychowaniu fizycznym i zmiana miejsca w klasie. Poszło o głupstwo, ale po wyjściu ze szkoły Kevin nadal miał tak podły humor, że nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał w takim stanie wrócić do domu. Pal licho rodziców, ale Meg z całą pewnością dokuczałaby mu do końca dnia. Nie miał ochoty się z nią użerać.

Zamiast w stronę miasta, skierował swoje kroki nad Castle Lake.

Lubił tam chodzić. Spacerowanie wzdłuż cichej powierzchni wody zawsze go uspokajało i pomagało zebrać myśli. W łagodnym szumie wiatru i plusku fal było coś kojącego – chociaż Kevin podejrzewał, że gdyby pochwalił się tymi spostrzeżeniami z kolegami, naraziłby się tylko na śmieszność. Czasami naprawdę odnosił wrażenie, że większość dzieciaków w jego wieku jest zupełnie pozbawiona subtelności.

Szedł wiejską drogą nad jezioro, po drodze kopiąc kamienie, by trochę rozładować złość. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak napięcie po sprzeczce wcale z niego nie uchodziło; wręcz przeciwnie. Odnosił nawet wrażenie, że jest jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany, niż przedtem, a to się nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. Jezioro powinno działać na niego kojąco, a tymczasem…

Odrzuciwszy tę myśl, nim się ukształtowała, niezrażony szedł dalej.

Wreszcie wydostał się zza drzew. Spodziewał się, że widok spokojnej tafli Castle Lake od razu go wyciszy, lecz zamiast tego odczuł jeszcze większy niepokój. Nie podobało mu się to. Coś tu było nie tak, jakaś zmiana w krajobrazie burzyła widok, do którego był przyzwyczajony. Początkowo Kevin nie umiał stwierdzić, co to dokładnie było. I nagle pojął: nad jeziorem ktoś stał.

Chłopak odruchowo ukrył się za spróchniały pień drzewa, chociaż właściwie sam nie wiedział, po co. Ostrożnie wychylił głowę, by móc obserwować brzeg jeziora. Coś pod skórą mówiło mu jednak, że nie powinien się tam zbliżać.

Postać odwróciła się na moment, a Kevin aż się skulił. To był Pete Clayton, największy chuligan w całej szkole. Starszy od reszty dzieciaków, bo trzy razy powtarzał klasę, wagarował, pił i palił; wszyscy się go bali, co on skrupulatnie wykorzystywał, dokuczając najmłodszym i najsłabszym. Kevin nigdy dotąd nie miał z nim do czynienia i wolał, żeby tak pozostało.

Pete go nie zauważył, podrapał się tylko w tyłek i znów zwrócił twarzą w stronę jeziora. Kevin zmrużył oczy, próbując dojrzeć, co on tam robił. Wyglądało na to, że puszczał kaczki – czy raczej próbował. Ku zdziwieniu Kevina i irytacji Pete’a, każdy rzucony przez tego drugiego kamień od razu wpadał w wodną toń, mimo że jego technika była całkiem niczego sobie.

Wiatr przyniósł w stronę lasu soczyste przekleństwo, kiedy kolejny głaz zniknął w jeziorze bez nawet pojedynczego odbicia. Pete wydawał się tym coraz bardziej wkurzony i Kevin wiedział, że powinien się zmywać, zanim tamten postanowi wyładować na nim swoją złość, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł poruszyć palcem. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od sylwetki Pete’a, od rzucanych przez niego kamieni, od…

Od jeziora.

Nagle Kevinem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Skupił wzrok na następnym rzuconym bez powodzenia kamieniu i wtem poczuł irracjonalny, ale tak silny strach, że aż ukucnął. Z całych sił przycisnął pięść do ust, żeby tylko nie krzyknąć. Udało się.

To niemożliwe. To nie może być prawda.

Woda w jeziorze była czarna jak smoła i zupełnie nieruchoma.

Kevin nigdy wcześniej nie widział niczego podobnego i właśnie to wzbudziło w nim tak ogromny lęk. Woda była jednocześnie martwa i żywa. Wyglądała jak przyczajone do ataku zwierzę ledwo przebudzone z hibernacji. Wydawała się pochłaniać puszczane przez Pete’a kaczki, wydawała się nimi

(odżywiać)

napawać.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że sam Pete niczego nie zauważył.

– Kurwa mać! – wrzasnął, kiedy chyba setna z kolei kaczka przepadła w toni jeziora. Chyba miał już dość. Zeźlony, odwrócił się plecami w stronę wody i najwyraźniej zamierzał odejść, ale

(trach)

nagły dźwięk sprawił, że zatrzymał się w pół kroku z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy.

Nadal ukrywający się za drzewem Kevin uniósł wzrok na niebo. Odgłos zabrzmiał jak grom przed burzą i niebo rzeczywiście nagle zasnuło się czarnymi chmurami, ale nie przypominały one zwykłych burzowych chmur. W ciągu kilku sekund nad Castle Lake zrobiło się ciemno jak w piekle, chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą słońce znajdowało się wysoko na niebie. Zdumiony tym Pete też gapił się w górę i to był jego największy błąd.

Nie zauważył, że jezioro zaczęło się zmieniać.

Dziwna, czarna woda nagle zakotłowała się, jakby ktoś zagotował ją do temperatury wrzenia na lekcji fizyki. Na jej powierzchni powstało wybrzuszenie – początkowo małe, a potem coraz większe i większe, i z każdą chwilą rosło jak jakiś groteskowy guz na zdrowym ciele. Kevin przypatrywał się temu z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

I nagle zrozumiał, co tu się działo.

– Uciekaj! Uciekaj! – wrzasnął do Pete’a, który też już zdążył się zorientować – lecz wtedy było już za późno.

Wielka, czarna fala zawisła nad starszym chłopakiem, gdy ten, sparaliżowany ze strachu, tylko żałośnie przypatrywał się zjawisku. W bezbarwnej, podobnej do smoły sylwetce było coś wdzięcznego i groźnego zarazem; to samo wrażenie można było odnieść, oglądając filmy przyrodnicze o drapieżnikach i ich ofiarach.

Pete był ofiarą i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

Kevin nie mógł oderwać oczu ani ich zamknąć, kiedy fala runęła na bezradnego chłopaka. Trwało to najwyżej kilka sekund; po chwili czarna woda wróciła na swoje miejsce, jezioro wygładziło się, a chmury zniknęły. Mimo to Kevin, blady jak papier, jeszcze dobre pięć minut stał tam ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w pustą przestrzeń.

Po Pete’cie nie pozostał żaden ślad.


End file.
